1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip probe and a measurement apparatus with the semiconductor chip probe, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip probe having a passive component network built therein and measuring a high-frequency electromagnetic emission (EME) conducted current or voltage of a flipped chip through direct coupling and a measurement apparatus with the semiconductor chip probe.
2. Description of Related Art
Problems arising from electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) have become increasingly important in detection of various semiconductor and electronic apparatuses. In the past, processing operations are mostly carried out at the hierarchy of terminal products or system modules or circuit boards for the problems and design modifications about the EMC. However, because currently the requirements on the EMC become increasingly higher and there are increasingly more high-frequency electronic products, it has become necessary to evaluate the problems about the EMC effect at the IC bare-die level of semiconductor chips.
International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) has issued a series of standards for measurement of the EMC of integrated circuits (ICs), among which there is a series of measurement methods related to electromagnetic emission (EME): the standard IEC-61967. According to different propagation and emission paths of electromagnetic waves, the EME measurement methods may further be categorized into conduction methods and radiation methods, among which the 1 ohm (Ω)/150Ω direct coupling measurement method belongs to the conduction EME measurement methods.
In 1Ω measurement, an interference current emission at a ground pin is measured through direct coupling, and the magnitude of the electromagnetic interference emission is evaluated through a radio-frequency (RF) current collected at an IC ground point. In 150Ω measurement, an interference voltage emission at an input/output (I/O) end or a power supply port is measured through direct coupling. In the 1Ω/150Ω direct coupling measurement method, testing points are all connected to a test receiver of 50Ω through an impedance matching component. A user must design by himself a probe having an impedance matching network of 1Ω or 150Ω for measurement, and the probe is then connected to the test receiver through an output impedance of 50Ω.
For all the measurement methods currently available, test of a pin is performed on a packaged IC on a printed circuit board (PCB), and the test result is provided as a product report or to the IC designer for evaluation of the EMC problems. However, due to the effect generated from the package is included in the characteristics of the packaged IC and the size of the probe used will generate a parasitic effect within the measurement frequency range 1 GHz of the standard measurement specifications, the accuracy of the measurement result is always degraded. The higher the operation frequency of the IC under test is, the more significant the parasitic effect will be and the lower the accuracy of the measurement result will be.
On the other hand, RF probes currently used can only transfer signals and do not allow an impedance matching component to be disposed therein, functions are limited in measuring the conducted EME.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide bare-die level conducted EME measurement probe and apparatus, which feature high reliability, high stability, a significantly reduced size, a significantly decreased cost and a built-in impedance matching component, to achieve a measurement system capable of testing a bare die.